Cousin revised
by p0chingching
Summary: Tyson's cousin comes to live with him... what if everybody knows that she is a singer except for Tyson and the others... what if she falls in love with Kai? and what if Kai falls in love with her? KaiOc fic...


**Cousin**

**Chapter 1: Untitled**

"Rinka… where are you?" Tyson was at the airport, waiting for somebody who's special for him.

He was shouting in his mind: "Rinka! Rinka! Rinka!" then he looked on both sides, but still, she wasn't there. "Awww!" Tyson cried. "I hope she's not playing any tricks on me again!" Then, somebody tapped on his back.

He turned around and saw Rei, Max, Kenny and Hilary. "G-GUYS!" Tyson was surprised to see them. "W-what are you doing in here?"

"Well, your grandpa told us that we can find you here." Kenny answered. "Why?" Tyson asked. "Is there anything wrong?" he was clueless.

"Uh, Tyson… have you forgotten?" Rei said. "Forgot what?" Tyson replied. "You see Tyson…" Max said. "It's your—" He was cut off by Hilary. "It's your birthday, AIR-HEAD!"

"Huh? What?" Tyson couldn't believe what he heard. Was he really preoccupied by the thoughts of meeting this special someone? Did he really forget his birthday? These questions danced 'round and 'round in his puny brain.

They all sweatdropped. "Guys… do you really think that I forgot my birthday?" Tyson asked. Nobody answered. "Well?" he asked once more. Then from out of nowhere, somebody pushed Tyson's back.

Of course, he fell on the ground and got mad. Well, DUH! He couldn't control his temper. "Why you…" Tyson said as he stood up. When he stood up properly, he saw the face of the person who pushed him. "Could it be…?" Tyson said to himself.

The person was wearing a hood and a coat. It wasn't cold, but why was that person wearing a coat?

"T-Tyson… are you alright?" Hilary asked as he saw Tyson's face. Tyson was staring at the person, who also stared at him. "Hello… Earth to Tyson…" Rei said. "Max… what do you think is wrong with him?"

"R-Rinka!" Tyson finally spoke. "Is that you?" The person removed the hood, and thus, showing a really beautiful face of a girl. "Hi, Tyson…" the girl said. "Miss me?" then she hugged Tyson.

"Uh… Rin…" Tyson started to blush. "There are a lot of people looking at us,"

"No worries…tell us, is she your girlfriend?" Rei asked. "Um…no…" Tyson denied. Well, it was true… she wasn't Tyson's girlfriend.

"C'mon, Tyson. Tell us… Hilary's really eager to know…" Max said as he saw 'jealousy' written on Hilary's face.

"I am NOT!" Hilary shouted. "Well, I do think so…" Max debated. "Shut up, Max!" Hilary commanded him. They argued with each other until the girl spoke.

"Hi there!" she greeted. "My name is Rinka Granger…Tyson's cousin and not his girlfriend." Max's eyes widened. So did Rei's and Hilary's.

"Y-you mean you're not his g-girlfriend?" Kenny asked.

"Uh-huh," Rinka answered. "I am his cousin." Then, she picked something from her pocket. It was a little present which she handed to Tyson. "Happy birthday!" she said. Tyson was really confused. How come he doesn't know that today is his birthday?

"Uh…thanks, Rin…" he said. "I really didn't know that today is my birthday…" he put the little present inside his pocket. "See, Tyson…" Hilary said. "Today is your birthday and you forgot!"

"I'm sorry!" Tyson scratched his head. "Oh yeah… Rin, this is Rei…the next one to him is Max, and the guy who's holding a laptop is Kenny and the girl is…"

"Hilary…nice to meet you!" Hilary said and shook Rinka's hand. "Nice to meet you too," Rinka answered.

"C'mon guys, we've got to go back to the dojo… Grandpa's waiting!" Tyson exclaimed. He helped Rinka carry her baggage and started to march out the airport. "Rinka…" Tyson whispered to his cousin. "What is it?" she asked.

"I want you to meet Kai and Daichi…" Tyson continued to whisper at her. "Kai's my rival and also my best friend." He smiled. "Okay…" she replied.

They rode a taxi and as soon as they arrived in the dojo…

"RINKA!" Tyson's grandpa cried. "You're here! I missed you so much!" he hugged Rinka—so tight that Rinka turned blue. "Grandpa!" Tyson yelled. "You're gonna kill her if you keep on hugging her like that!"

Tyson's grandpa let go of Rinka. At last, Rinka can breathe. "Grandpa… I missed you too," Rinka said softly as little drops of water came out of her eyes.

"Okay, okay!" Tyson said. "Enough of the drama!" he went inside as he carried the burden Rinka brought. "Rei! Max!" he called. "Little help, please!" Max and Rei helped Tyson carry Rinka's baggage.

"Rinka, I'm going to place your things in your room!" Tyson yelled. "Okay!" Rinka yelled back. "C'mon now, little dudes!" Grandpa called. "Let's go inside and let's get the party started!"

Rinka looked at Hilary and Kenny, who were behind her all the time, and smiled. "Let's go in!" she invited. They all went inside the dojo.

As soon as they arrive at the living room, Rinka saw a spiky-haired guy with blue triangles on his face. Rinka eyed him and so did he.

"Hi, Kai!" Kenny greeted but he was ignored and Kai walked passed them. Rinka cocked an eyebrow and looked at him straight. When he was out of sight, Rinka started talking. "Who was that guy?" she asked Hilary.

"Oh, him?" Hilary responded. "That's Kai… he's cute isn't he?" Hilary smiled. "Yeah, he's cute but his attitude…" Rinka said.

"Don't mind him, Rinka." Kenny said. "He's been like that since we've met him, four years ago..." Kenny looked at Hilary. "Well, some of us..." Hilary said.

"Four years ago?" Rinka said. "You guys met each other, four years ago?" she couldn't believe Tyson has a lot of friends now… back then, Tyson was always at home, training with his grandfather.

"Back when we were little, Tyson never went out of the dojo, except when he goes to school. He doesn't play outside… he was a kind of lonely guy…" Rinka said. "But, look at him now… he's got a lot of friends." She giggled for a moment. "He's even got a girlfriend…"

"W-what do you mean?" Hilary asked as she blushed real hard. Kenny sweatdropped and open his laptop. "Well, Dizzi, I think you've got a new ally." He told his computer.

"Wow! That's wonderful! Who's my new ally, Kenny?" Dizzi reacted. "Kenny, who are you talking to?" Rinka asked, staring at his laptop. "Are you…?"

"Don't ask. Rinka, the one Kenny's talking to is Dizzi. She's Kenny's bit-beast." Hilary explained. "Sorry to confuse you,"

"Hilary's right. I am talking to Dizzi. She's a bit-beast inside my laptop." Kenny smiled. "By the way, do you know what a bit-beast is?"

"Yeah, Rinka. Have you seen one?" Hilary asked.

"Not really…but I know what bit-beasts are," Rinka answered.

"Rinka! Kenny! Hilary!" Tyson yelled. "C'mon out! We've got something to show to you guys!"

"What is it, Tyson?" yelled Rinka as she ran. They went outside and saw Tyson, holding a piece of paper. Rinka drew closer to see what was written on that piece of paper. "Tyson, do you still remember that?" she asked. "Of course," Tyson boasted. "No one will ever forget this!"

In that piece of paper, a picture was drawn. It was a picture of the dojo with so many lines and colours that were mixed together.

"Tyson, who drew that?" Rei asked, gazing at the piece of artwork. "Rinka did." Tyson replied. "She's really good in drawing." Rinka blushed while Tyson said those words.

"Whoa…" Max was amazed. "Not only that," Tyson started. "She drew that when we were only 4 years old or something like that…"

"Really? Cool!" Hilary said with amusement. "By the way, Rinka, how old are you now?"

"Me? I'm only 14, but soon, I'll be 15. Just like you guys." Rinka answered.

"Hey! I'm already 16 'coz it's my birthday today!" Tyson cried. "Kai's 16 too!"

Rinka looked at Kai who was behind Tyson. Kai's eyes were closed that's why he didn't notice that Rinka was looking at him. "Uh…" Rinka mumbled as she blushed.

"Why am I looking at this guy? He's cute but still… I don't like his attitude." Rinka thought.

"Rinka? Rinka, what's wrong?" Hilary asked. "Uh, nothing! Don't worry about me!" Rinka answered. "Oh, okay then." Hilary said.

"HAPPPYYY BBIIIRRRTTTHHHDAAAAYYYY TOOOOO YOUUUUUU!" a really annoying voice from out-of- nowhere sang. It was Daichi.

"Hi there, Daichi!" Rei greeted as he saw a red-headed little guy. "Yo!" Daichi greeted back. Then he saw Rinka. "Who are you?" Daichi, being clueless, asked arrogantly.

"I'm—" Rinka started but was pushed away by Tyson. "She's none of your business, MONKEY-BOY!" Tyson yelled.

"Well, she is!" Daichi yelled back. "What if she's here to eat everything that was prepared for your birthday!"

"No, she won't! she's my cousin so don't you accuse her of something like that!" Tyson said.

"Y-your c-cousin?" Daichi said. "Y-you mean you have a cousin who's beautiful unlike you who looks like a wild boar!" it seemed to tease Tyson.

"Yeah… whatever…" Tyson answered back. "Unlike you… who looks like a monkey… no, wait… a GORILLA!"

"Why you…!" Daichi said. Then a loud crash was heard… what could it be?

**End of chapter 1**

**Author's notes:**

**Hey there! I hope you liked this fic… so please read and review! I f i had mistakes, please tell me... and please REVIEW! By the way, this fic is dedicated to Alex Pablo, my classmate, to all the Filipinos out there and to all the people/ readers who reviewed the fic, "CouSiN"-- check this fic if you want to...**


End file.
